The Tiger Family
by Rainero
Summary: Minerva learns that she has two sisters but she doesn't know how to react so she goes to a certain red headed mage for advice. Hope you like it R&R RATED FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was heading to place that was located in the woods, she soon stopped at a large house.

So much has happened to her within a short period of time. Her guild Sabertooth had lost the Grand Magic Games so she left, next she joined a dark guild called Succubus Eye but then that guild was destroyed by a demon woman named Kyouka who dragged her into the Tartaros guild turning her into a demon. Tartaros was defeated by Fairy Tail but Minerva and the Twin Dragon slayer assisted them. When they all went home Minerva came back to the Sabertooth guild but after about a month of being back Sting gave her letter that said that there was someone waiting for her. At first she didn't believe it but then she saw the last name of the letter she did.

Here she was standing in front of a large house.

"I wonder who these people are? I hope they don't push me away."

She went up to the door and knocked. Not too long after that the door opened showing a young woman about the same age as her. She looked just like Minerva but she wore a black Eastern suit that had long sleeves and long black pants. The collar was yellow and it going diagonal to the hem of the top she wore.

Minerva honestly thought that she was looking at her reflection but then she spoke in a polite.

"Um hello, my name is Minerva and I was given a letter to come here."

The woman smiled at her and then she brought her inside. When they got inside she closed the door behind them then grabbed Minerva by the hand, leading her into the house. Minerva just went with her and got a quick glance of the house on what what around her. At the entrance of the house was nice and modern. It had smooth wooden floors and nice cream painted walls. On the left was a family room, it had a few black chaise lounge sofas in there with a low wooden table. One the right was a small hallway that led to the kitchen and the dining hall. At the entrance of the house was a rich dark brown staircase that went straight up to the second floor.

The young woman took her to the family room and she suddenly smiled brightly as if she was a gift from heaven and gave her a bonecrushing hug like a fangirl squealing over something so cute to them.

"Aww, look at you Minerva! You're so cute, I just want to eat you up!"

Minerva just stared at the woman, she still didn't know what was going on then she felt the woman let her go and sshe began to pat her head as if she was teasing her.

"I can't believe we meet again after so many years."

Minerva just stared at her. She was still not sure who these person was but then she saw the young man in front of her get kicked by another person who looked angry.

"DON'T HOG HER TO YOURSELF, YOU BASTARD!"

The other woman just looked at her.

The one who kicked the clingly young woman also had cream toned skin and long black hair She wore a no sleeve red turtleneck shirt that only covered her torso leaving her abs showing and on both forearms she wore black leather bands that had razor spikes. She wore black baggy pants that had spikes around the waist and down the outer sides down her pant legs. She wore a black leather zip up vest that had spikes all around the shoulder blades and the chest.

They both had dark green eyes like Minerva. The clingy woman had all of her hair hanging to her lower back while the other woman had her hair in long cornrows that hung to her lower back.

The clingy woman smiled cheerfully as she spoke.

"Since we're all here, let's introduce ourselves."

Minerva looked at them as she took a step back, kind of scared for her life.

"Who are you?! Tell me who you are!"

The woman with the braids just looked at her then the clingy woman hugged Minerva from behind making her yelp.

"That's easy Minerva. We're your sisters."

When Minerva heard that she just stared at the floor then a moment later passed out from both lack of air and too much sudden information.

_'Sisters...I don't have any siblings...'_

**Later...**

Minerva woke up on the floor.

_'Was that a dream? Do I really have brothers? Four of them?'_

She blinked.

_'What is my head on?'_

Minerva looked up to see both young women looking at her. She then realized that her head was on one of their laps. She sat up and scooted back into a corner and was looking at them.

"Who are you?"

The clingly woman smiled at her.

"My name is Minlena."

Minerva looked at the other woman that spoke next.

"The name's Minesyne."

"Are you two really...my sisters?"

Minlena smiled her.

"Yes, we are. In fact we're identical triplets but Father had us seperated. Right now all that matters is we're together again."

Minerva looked at her then Minlena went to her and hugged her.

"Welcome home, little sister."

Minerva felt her eyes water but she wasn't entirely convinced but when she saw Minesyne coming to her and she patted her head then brought her head to hers.

"You're our lost little sister and we've missed you."

They backed off then Minesyne looked at Minerva.

"We'll take you to your room so that you can get settled in."

She carried her in her arms up the stairs.

On the second floor were all bedrooms but how they were designed was so cool. The room she carried Minerva into had black walls and a dark blue ceiling, with a black ceiling fan. The floor had smooth wooden floors and it had its own bathroom. In a corner was a large black desk and next to it was a black dresser.

"This is your room."

She carried her to the bed and sat her down. Minerva looked at her but mostly at her clothes because of all of the spikes she had on them. Minlena then came into the room and she looked at Minerva.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Minerva nodded then she looked up at Minesyne who leaned a little too close to her.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything but grabbed her cheeks and gently pulled on them. Minerva just looked at her.

"Whaaaaat are you...doooing?"

She blinked then let her go.

"Just something I used to do to you when we were younger."

She left out of the room and Minerva looked at Minlena who looked at her smiling.

"Did you both have something you enjoyed doing to me?"

"I would always coddle and tease you but in a loving way."

Minerva looked down then at Minesyne.

"What about you?"

She looked at her.

"I held you."

Minerva tilted her head.

"Like a hug?"

Minesyne looked at the ceiling blankly.

"Not really, more like in a defending or comforting way."

Minerva blinked and Minesyne closed her eyes.

"Just so you know lil' sis, I'm not going to hurt you. Neither of us are."

Minerva looked up at him then she felt herself being hugged by her but this embrace felt different from the other hugs that had been given since she had arrived to the house.

"Minesyne?"

"Welcome home, my little sister."

Their hug lasted a few more moments then they heard Minlena leave the room to go back downstairs.

"Supper is ready!"

**AN: How was that for intro. I just like the idea of Minerva having a family member from her past caring for her but we don't know about her that much but at least we have to let us o write what we feel down. Erza will show up in the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

During supper time they all had baked fish with rice, hard boiled eggs and miso. The one to cook the meals was Minlena who smiled at Minerva as she sat next to her.

"What do you think of the food, little sister?"

Minerva was blushing as she swallowed.

"This is great."

Minlena had waterfall tears of joy streaming down her face then she glomped Minerva almost causing her to choke.

"Aww! You're so cute when you blush, Min-chan!"

Minesyne felt a vein pop on her forehead as she kicked Minlena away from Minerva.

"Let her go, you bastard!"

Minerva looked at them. She was still collecting all the information that was told before but she felt that she was slowing starting to get used to it. She glanced over at Minesyne who was yelling at Minlena who had her hands on her head as if she was shielding herself from thier sister. At first when she saw her, she thought that she was the scariest one but now she just saw that he was the quick bad temper and violen type, unlike Minlena who was calm and cheerful. It would make sense if they were complete opposites.

Minesyne looked at Minerva.

"Is something wrong?"

Minerva lowered her head.

"Will I still be able to go to my guild?"

They both just stared at her then Minlena nodded.

"Yeah, you can. We just want to spend time with you before you head out on missions again."

Minerva just looked at them then she lowered her head.

"I'll wash dishes tonight."

She got up taking her finished plate to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen Minlena came running in as if she was coming to save her.

"Min-chan we can't let you just work on your first night with us!"

Minerva just looked at her.

"I already said I would do it."

Minlena pouted as she pointed at Minerva like she was a little child.

"Older sister says no!"

Minerva just stared at her as she went on.

"You're not doing work on the first night!"

She then whipped out a sign that said, 'No work for Little sister!' on it and Minerva just stared at it. She finally gave up and left the kitchen to leave up to the stairs since there was no one in the dinning room.

"I wonder how life is going to be with them. I hope they are nothing like our father."

She lowered her head then had a sad smile.

"Well, better get ready for the night."

She got off her bed and went to the bathroom. When she opened the door her eyes widened in shock at the sight.

The bathroom was so beautiful. The walls were painted a baby blue and the floors were white tile but the floors were reflecting the walls of the room. There was a double sink on the right with a small room that had a toilet. In the back was a large bathtub and behind it were large plants with blue flowers.

Minerva walked into the bathroom and got the water running.

"A nice hot bath should do it."

After getting the tub filled with hot water Minerva undressed and got into the tub. She hummed at how nice and hot the water was.

'Do they really like me that much? I mean, I'm a demon now.'

She looked at her hands that now had long claws.

"I'm scared."

"About what?"

Minerva flinched and looked behind her to see Minesyne looking at her with a stoic expression on her face.

"Minesyne? How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you got into the water."

Minerva just stared at her but then blushed.

'That means...she saw me naked.'

She looked away still blushing then She looked at Minesyne who was coming to her.

"I'll wash your back."

Minerva felt her brow twitch as she tried to keep her composer.

"You know Minesyne, I am well aware that you're the scary person here that wouldn't find a way to creep me out."

"..."

"..."

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"I'm always around no matter where you go."

She looked away then Minesyne looked at her.

"Do you not want me to wash your back?"

"No thank you, I got it."

"Alright then."

She turned and left out of the bathroom to leave back to her room. Minerva lowered her head and went on with her bath.

When she was done getting ready for bed she went to her bed and climbed in. As she laid under the covers Minlena came into the room and sat on the side of the bed.

"Are you about to bed already?"

"Yes."

She smiled at her.

"I'll tell you a bed time story."

Minerva just looked at her. She would like to hear a story but she was so worn out. Before Minlena began her story Minesyne came right into the room and grabbed her by the back of her jacket.

"Hey twerp! Our sister is very worn out so save the story for another time!"

She pouted.

"But it will help her sleep."

"You little brat, I said wait until another time!"

Minerva just looked at them as they argued. Then Minlena gave a small squeal.

"Oh Min-chan, look at you~"

Minesyne glared at her and punched her out of the room.

"Beat it, pansy!"

Minlena came back into the room with a black ring forming around his left eye and looked at her pouting.

"Stop being so mean and keeping our little sister all to yourself. I bet you're going to glomp her after I get to bed and sleep with her for the whole night."

Minesyne glared and pointed at her.

"If you don't get lost your right eye will look like your left one, you damn crybaby!"

Minlena nodded and left out of the room. Minesyne nodded at Minerva, turned her light off and closed her bedroom door. They all went to sleep for the rest of the night.

Minerva made a mental note to do whatever it took to stay on Minesyne's good side.


End file.
